Break
by rosla
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki . Lycéen et yankee . Ma vie se résume en 3 mots : La bande , toutes mes Enmerdes et le sexe. Ma famille? Brisé depuis longtemps . Ma joie? Brisé . Mon cœur ? complètements brisé lui aussi . Mais si une soirée pouvait tout changé ? Si tous ce que je m'évertue a oublié revient me hanter . Et si IL se dresse devant moi une dernière fois ... Mon cœur se réparera ?


**Titre :** Le Meilleur Paris De Ma Vie

**Auteure :** MOIIII ! ^^ ... Comment ça ? ça répond pas à la question ? v's'êtes dèg avec moi !

**Disclaimer:** Tous les perso ne m'appartiennent pas ...

**Genre :** Une fiction **OOC**, classé **« M »ouaip :P ** **Hard** Yaoi

**Couples :** ShiroXIchigo et Legé ShuuheixIxhigo

**Note 1:** Il y en aura certainement des fautes et j'en suis sincèrement désolée...

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

L'écriture en italique : _les pensées des personnages._

** Voilàààààààà bonne lecture cher compagnons de Yaoi ! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Ma vie , mes enmerdes**_

Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki et j'ai 18 ans . Il parait que je suis parfait…enfin c'est ce que mes PrétandantES et préTandanTS disent . Hé ouaip j'ai bien dit prétandANT . Je suis populaire des deux cotés .

J'ai les cheveux roux et mes yeux sont marron chocolat . J'ai une peau douce comme la soie , légèrement halée et sans imperfection ainsi que des jambes fines. Ma voix est assez grave ... Je suis fin , mon ventre est plat mais on voit des abdos finement dessiné . Je n'ai pas la carrure des grands footballeurs c'est pour ça qu'on me compare quelques fois à une fille ... Mais ne vous y trompé pas , je ne suis pas aussi charmant et doux qu'une fille .

Je suis froid , violent et vulgaire . On me dit asocial . Mais si on devait me représenter , je dirais que je suis Sympa , fêtard et très beau … Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter , non au contraire , depuis toujours je sentais que quand les regards se posaient sur moi , ils reflétaient la luxure , l'envie ou une jalousie profonde .

J'aime écouter de la musique , la couleur noir , jouer de la guitare , faire la fête et le sexe . Le sexe est mon passe temps préféré . Je me fiche d'être dominé ou dominant , pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance .

Un détail si vous n'avez pas compris...Je suis Gay et je l'assume ! Je déteste les homos qui ne s'assume pas et qui couche avec des fille pour se persuader d'être hétéro .

Je m'habille souvent avec des habits voyant comme des pantalons avec des chaines , des blousons en cuir noir ...

Coté famille...tssss batards...

Mon père s'appelle Ishin Kurosaki et ma mère Masaki mais elle est morte depuis maintenant 5 ans . J'ai aussi 2 sœur Yuzu et Karin que j'adore...et j'ai un jumeau...Shiro

Shiro me ressemble un peu , on a la même taille et des goûts presque pareil . Mais Shiro à la peau pâle , des dents longues qui font penser à celle d'un vampire . Il a aussi des yeux envoutants . La couleur de ses yeux se rapproche du jaune et devint légèrement fluo dans l'obscurité .

J'ai aussi de la famille du coté de mon père Yukina Kurosaki et Atobe Kurosaki les parents de mon père...des connards eux aussi !

Attendez je vais vous expliquer :

Shiro et moi sommes jumeaux.

Mais à ma naissance j'étais faible , bien trop faible et il y avait peu de chance que ça change dans le futur . Shiro lui , n'avais aucun problème de santé . Les années passaient . Shiro jouait au foot , courait et s'amuser avec les autres dehors alors que moi je ne pouvais pas courir trop longtemps . Je passais donc mes journées à lire pour m'évader . Shiro et moi étions inséparable malgré ma faiblesse . Cependant , mes parents ne l'ont pas accepter et m'on peu à peu renier . Ils s'occupaient de Shiro mais me délaissaient chaques jours un peu plus . Mais un jour tout s'effondra autour de moi .

FLASHBACK

_Pendant la nuit dans la chambre de deux petits garçon serrés dans le même lit ._

**-Shiro**

**-Quoi Ichi-chan ?**

**-Pourquoi papa et maman ne m'aiment pas ?**

_Shiro ouvris grand les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils _

**_-Mais enfin Ichigo! Papa et Maman t'aiment !_**

_**-Non...Ils me haïssent , je le vois dans leurs yeux qu'il ne veulent pas de moi. J'ai fait quelques chose de mal Shii-chan ?** _

_Le petit rouquin commença à pleurer doucement dans les bras de son frère . Celui-ci resserra fortement sa prise sur le garçon et mis sa tête près de celle de son jumeaux ._

**-Tu verras Ichigo Papa et Maman t'aiment . Tu te fais du soucis pour rien Ichi**

_Le plus petit souris et s'endormit avec son frère mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard , Ichigo se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et voulut boire un verre d'eau .Il descendit une à une les marches et arriva près du salon mais ce qu'il entendit le brisa à jamais_

**-Ca ne peut plus durer Ishin ! **

**-Je sais Masaki...Mais que pouvons nous y faire ?**

**-Shiro .. mon Shiro ... Mon fils adoré se fait trop de soucis pour son incapable de frère ... Il est si faible ajouta t'elle agacé .**

**-Il s'occupe trop de lui ... Ichigo est vraiment une plaie pour notre enfant !**

**-Oui...Mais peut-être pourrions nous le faire garder par ta mère Ishin ?**

_Le père souffla ._

_-_**Impossible elle est entrain de déménager...on surveillera Shiro et Ichigo ne t'inquiète pas Masaki...On trouvera un moyen de les séparés**

**-Oui...tu as raison chéri**

_Ichigo plissa les yeux douloureusement , ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba sur le sol, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Une unique larme dévala sur son visage montrant la souffrance qu'il endurait . Le garçon se leva et remonta sans faire de bruit dans la chambre de son jumeau et la sienne . Il alla se rendormir mais pas dans les bras de son frère mais dans le lit opposé à celui du dormeur . Son âme d'enfant s'était brisé ._

**-Finalement tu avais tord Shiro murmura Ichigo avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve .**

FIN FLASHBACK 

A partir de ce jour , Ichigo devint plus froid avec ses parents et les regardait s'occuper de Shiro et le délaissé chaque jour un peu plus à sa solitude . Peu à peu , le rouquin devint jaloux de son frère et l'évita pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents .

Ichigo commença aussi à s'entrainer sérieusement . Il augmenta sa force physique et son endurance , courait jusqu'à épuisement devant les yeux de son jumeau impuissant . En 5 ans , Ichigo était devenus plus fort qu'une personne normale . Les médecins étaient stupéfait de ce changement .

A ses 15 ans Ichigo avait annoncé qu'il était gay et en plus d'être renier par ces parents à cause de sa faiblesse passé , il fut chassé par ses grands parents . A la même année Shiro a annoncé sa bisexualité qui fut accepter par ses parents mais fut aussi chassé par ses grands parents à son tour .

Et maintenant , à 18 ans , Ichigo avait déménagé de chez ses parents et vivait depuis peu dans un loft seul et voyait ses sœur en cachète .

**_Et c'est maintenant que tout commença ..._**

**_Voilà ! La fin de mon premier chapitre ! Le second ne vas pas arriver de suite car il sera plus long ^^_**

**_ATTENTION : Je ne mettrait une suite que si j'ai un avis favorable de votre par mes cher lecteur Yaoiste ^^_**

**_Alors J'espère que vous avez aimé 3_**

**_Review :3_**


End file.
